Magicians Wyrda
by Murk3000
Summary: A century has passed and magicians are rebelling against joining the group. While Arya has started developing feelings for Eragon. Will fate intervene or is Alagaseia cursed for life
1. Everlasting Love

**Disclaimer_:_** I do not own any of these characters

You reviews would be appreciated. The more I get the more i shall continue to write.  
10/17/13

* * *

_Awake little one, _shouted Saphira in Eragon's mind, _you are having one of your nightmares again. _

_Thank you Saphira, _said Eragon, as he wearily woke up, pouring all his gratitude in their mental link. He felt her humming, for Eragon could not hear her, since, she was in the dragon house.

The nightmares had started when he had left Alagaseia for good. It kept him awake through most nights and when he finally went into his waking dreams it always ended in him being woken by Saphira.

The last time he had some good sleep was nearly a century ago, when Garrow was still alive and Saphira had not hatched. So long ago, Eragon thought. As he lay awake in his bed Eragon knew sleep would not come again at least for a week, so he pulled his tunic on him and went outside his house to breathe in fresh air.

As he stepped outside his house Eragon looked at the sky and saw the millions of tiny stars and he felt his breath taken away. The sight never seized to amaze him.

Gazing at the stars Eragon remembered the last day with his family and friends. How after Arya and Finren had departed, Eragon and Saphira had grieved. Then he remembered how as he, Blodhgarm and the other elves had travelled for a week searching for land with no luck. Then on the eight day Glaedr's eldunari had sensed a huge land mass, nearly as big as Vroengard itself, but unlike the former Dragon Island this one was surrounded by many small islands too.

It had been a perfect place for dragons, humans, elves, dwarfs, and urgals alike. There had even been Snalgli on the main islands, and some small ones to which Saphira had said _Finally some good meat _and all the elves, Eragon included had laughed.

When they had set settled a bit in the islands they had named it Du Shur'tugal ey or "The islands of dragon riders". Then buildings with the ground floor as high as a three or four story house and with enough space for two dragons were erected. The main island contained the training ground, the study hall, a dining hall and a ceremonial building for special occasions. The other islands contained housings for riders, a guest housing, a meditation chamber, and of course a dragon hold in which all dragons living on Du Shur'tugal ey were able to sleep. There was also a special building for eldunaris that are still affected by Galbatorix's rule.

Then they set up wards all around the island that would bind unauthorized access to enter the island. These wards could hold even the most powerful of dragons. After this a huge wall was made that extended all around the main island and was as high as the mountains in Spine itself.

Eragon remembered how when it was time to choose housing areas he and Saphira had insisted on staying on one of the most smallest and westward island. It even had a family of four Snalgli that Eragon had said were not to be eaten by Saphira. Though all the elves had argued that it was too dangerous, they soon learned that if a dragon and the rider had make up their minds then it is impossible to dissuade them.

Eragon shook his head as he snapped out from the past and looked once more at the sky. He was a little surprised to see the morning star Aiedale and of how much it reminded him of Arya. Ah! The longing he felt to see the elf queen, not in the mirror as he talks to her every few weeks, but in front of him

_Snap out little one! _Exclaimed Spahira sensing where Eragon's train of thoughts was going, _you know you should ask her, it would definitely help you._

_You know as well as I do Saphira that I cannot ask her for she is Queen of Elves and must lead her kingdom-_

_Yes, yes I know and how they are still in need of her and blah blah blah. _Eragon smiled at this and thought how many times he had told her this and yet each time she asked her anew.

As the sun rose Eragon thought _today will be a busy day won't it be Saphira.  
That it will be, for today the younglings face the graduation test, correct._

_Yes Saphira and before that we do have that meeting with Arya, Nasauda's daughter Selena_, who had been named after Murtagh's and Eragon's mother,_ King Orik, and maybe Murtagh and Ismira if they manage to come. _T_hen maybe some time with Arya._

_And Finren, _Saphiran chimed in, and Eragon agreed.


	2. Undeclared Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters

Keep up those reviews, they encourage me to write. Also i shall post a new chapter every two weeks at the max if i don't i will post an AN about it so keep looking ;)  
10/17/13

* * *

It was a pleasant morning as Arya awoke from her waking dreams. _Morning little one_, said Firnen in a musical voice, _Are you ready for the meeting._

_Morning, yes Firnen, _replied Arya smiling because Firnen was only asking this to get to talk to Saphira. _I know you want to talk to Eragon too,_ Firnen said in a teasing voice. Arya realizing Firnen could still listen to her thoughts closed her mind, but could still hear Firnen laugh.

Eragon, _I wish we could go to them, _Arya said to Firnen reestablishing their mind link.

_Yes, so do I_, replied Firnen in which Arya could feel his sadness making her sad too. _Now I believe we should be heading for something, don't you think so too Arya._

_Okay, Firnen I shall get going.  
And remember to take Ismira._

The council meeting, in which Eragon, Saphira, Orik, Selena, Firnen and Eragon's niece Ismira were present, was tedious and continued for at least four hours. They started talking about how Galbatorix's entire reign was now just a bad memory. Then how only Angela, and Tenga were the only known magicians not part of Du Vrangr Gata. They also talked about how now there were nearly a hundred and seventy wild dragons and exactly seven and thirty full-fledged riders that were currently roaming the world.

As the meeting finally came to an end Selena, and Orik took their leave wishing everyone a good day. After that Arya, Ismira, and Eragon left too.

"Come with me Ismira," said Arya to Ismira as she walked towards her room in Tiadri Hall. "Yes your highness," Ismira replied in confusion and followed her.

As Arya and Ismira entered Arya's room they saw Eragon waiting in the mirror with Saphira behind him. "Uncle!" exclaimed Ismira as her expression went from confusion to utter joy.  
"So how is my favorite niece."  
"Uncle, I am your only niece," replied Ismira in their traditional greeting. Eragon smiled which caused Arya's lips to twitch upwards. This in turn made Eragon's eyes twinkle with delight since he had recently made it a habit to make Arya smile or laugh. "So tell me was your journey to Ellesmera pleasant," Eragon said

"Yes, uncle but you," as Ismira said this she gave Eragon a hard stare, "have not been sleeping a lot have you."  
"My, my why do you, Arya, and Saphira have to be my mothers."  
"That is because, shadeslayer, you tend to get yourself in trouble," replied Arya with a full smile on her face remembering how she, herself in the morning had been scolded by her own dragon.

"Well, well I haven't seen you smile like that, well since Saphira and Firnen had that talk through us," Eragon said. This brought up a hint of a blush on Arya's face as she remembered what those two dragons had talked about. Seeing Arya's face Ismira smiled and with a slight tease in her voice said "I should get going and leave you two alone."

At this Firnen roared in Arya's mind _I think you had enough time to talk now it's my turn with Saphira_ as he came to Arya's window that was in front of the mirror. As Saphira and Firnen talked Arya took this time to study Eragon's features that she knew so well. Why could she not stop thinking about him even though she knows that it could not happen for they are needed for other things in this world? Could it be-  
_Arya please tell it to Saphi- Yes Arya it could be tell him, _Firnen said to Arya in a tone that meant he know it is the right thing but Arya simply said what Firnen was going to ask him to tell Saphira, "I miss you too Saphira."

"Arya is something wrong, maybe I should take your leave," said Eragon clearly concerned for Arya's health. "NO!" Arya replied with so much force it caught her off guard, and then with a moment's thought added "Maybe you should." Making a bow Eragon stopped the flow of magic so the mirror went blank. _What is wrong with me one minute I want him the next I don't.  
Do not worry little one you are confused, sleep now for you are tired and then arrange your thoughts only then will you see a solution. Good day, _and with that Firnen closed their minds so Arya could think and rest in peace.


End file.
